


Bad Parking

by duckfuck



Series: rich!Harry + normal!Louis = <3 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Louis finds it very funny, M/M, Strangers to Friends, but is mad bc harry crashed into his car, harry is bad at parking his car, normal!louis, rich!Harry, small car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rich!Harry is bad at parking his car when he has to squeeze between two cars. So he crashes into another guy's - who is adorable and small - car and the owner is very furious which is pretty cute and Harry apologises and pays for the damage he has done plus he asks the guy out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Parking

**Author's Note:**

> I was on the way back to home from my cousin. In the car I suddenly got this idea and wrote it down on my phone because I forget a lot of things. So, here we go, ahaha.

Harry was twenty-two and he was  _reaaally_ bad at parking his car. No, he can park, like, quite well but he is bad at parking between two cars. So he goes really really slowly to make sure he parks his car correctly. A few two or three times he had accidentally crashed into another car but he has payed the damage. 

This time, he was again in a bad situation. He had to park between two cars again. He really avoided these kind of parking lots but the others were pretty full. Plus, his favourite store was right in front of him,  _healthy smoothie shop_. God, he loves those. He is such a loser for them.

He groaned as he stared at the spot where he had to park. He began to park his black Rangerover slowly and carefully between those cars. He silently prayed that he won't hit another car. That was, until he heard a small screech and someone's car alarms were on.

"FUCK!" he cursed and slammed his fist onto the steering wheel. He sighed and unplugged his seat belt, opening his door and getting out of the car. He had crashed into a dark blue car and he cursed again.

"Oi, mate! What the fuck?!" someone shouted and Harry saw a beautiful young man walking towards him with a angry look on his pretty face. He looked pretty small and Harry has always had a height kink. Okay, that was uncalled for. The man walked in front of Harry and growled.

"Can't you park correctly?" the man hissed and Harry liked his blue blue blue eyes. His brown fluffy hair was adorable and he wore a big grey sweater with black skinny jeans and black Vans.

"I- sorry, I'm really sorry. You see I'm really bad at parking between two cars.." Harry explained and the man in front of him huffed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well sorry isn't gonna do it."

"Okay, um, if I pay you and ask you for a dinner, will that do it?" Harry asked shyly.

"Are you fucking asking me out right now?" the small man stared into Harry's eyes.

"I guess I am. So how will it be?" Harry grinned. "I won't force you on a date with me."

The man sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Fine. You pay for the damage - that's obvious anyways - and I will go on a date with you. I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

"Thank you. I'm Harry Styles, nice to meet you." Harry shook hands with Louis and smiled. "You're pretty cute too." he winked and Louis blushed.

 

 

**few years later**

Louis was cuddling with Harry on the white sofa, wrapped in a big and fluffy blanket. They were watching a movie that came from the telly, it was some romantic movie. Louis hated romantic movies but Harry loved them, so he gave in.

"You know, you're still bad at parking your car." Louis reminded him and cuddled more into Harry's chest.

"Geez, thanks for reminding me, babe." Harry sighed. Louis giggled and kissed Harry's cheek.

"But, I'm glad you crashed into my car." Louis smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you came to shout at me. You're pretty cute when you're angry." Harry smirked and Louis slapped his arm playfully. "You twat." he said before he kissed Harry on the lips, which made Harry deepen the kiss and they ended up making love on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: alphalouis_  
> instagram: sassy.hedgehog


End file.
